


Lead In Love

by Rinichey



Series: Insert Music Lyrics to Sound Poetic and Philosophical [3]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming never, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sappy stuff, Sock Puppets, Teasing, The Melancholy Days of Christoff Angoul, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinichey/pseuds/Rinichey
Summary: Liam couldn't be happier in his relationship with Vicky. When she tells him about a play she'll be starring in he goes to see it and the surprise Vicky has at the end.





	Lead In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEGASister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/gifts).



> Aaaah what a cute ship! Thanks to SEGASister for such a sweet prompt. I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Want to see your ship written by me? Leave a suggestion in the comments of an idea you had and if I like it I might write about it! Please comment and let me know what you think!

 

“ _The Melancholy Days of Christoff Angoul?”_ Liam let the name sit on his tongue, odd and foreign. He set his phone to the side once he’d taken his obligatory food pic for the day, which also included his delightfully spunky girlfriend. For lunch, they decided to go off campus to a new poke store that just opened up.

Vicky rapidly nodded her head, brimming with excitement like she always did. “Yeah! It’s a one of a kind play that’ll only be performed tonight! I got the leading role, so you have to come and support me!”

“Why haven’t you brought it up earlier?” Liam asked as Vicky dove her chopsticks into her overflowing bowl. Of course, she had to get everything with extra spicy mayo drizzled on top. “You usually tell me everything in great detail.”

“That’s what they call a surprise,” Vicky chewed through her massive bite. “I just know you’ll love it. Especially since I’ll be the main headline.”

He picked back up his phone, typing the name Vicky had given him into the search bar. “… Strange, there’s nothing about it online.”

“See? That’s how obscure it is. No one’s ever heard of it and after tonight no one will ever hear of it again.” Vicky swallowed her food, eyelashes fluttering. “So? You coming?”

“Like you need to ask. Of course I’m coming,” Liam set his phone back down. “Even if this wasn’t extremely obscure, I’d see anything you were starring in.”

“Aw, baby,” Vicky scooted out of her seat to lean over and kiss Liam on the lips. He could taste the raw fish and rice she’d been eating earlier along with a sting of spiciness. “The play starts at midnight, so don’t be late! I’ll text you the address during class.”

“I look forward to it,” Liam was already putting the event into his calendar. When he looked up he smirked. “You got some rice on your face.”

“Where?” Liam had to point to the corner of his mouth for Vicky to realize it. Her tone grew sultry. “Wanna lick it off for me, babe?”

Liam immediately took in their surroundings. The restaurant wasn’t as crowded because of school, but there were enough monsters around to make Liam’s skin crawl at the idea. Vicky knew that too, giggling. “Come on, sweetie. You know how much I love your tongue.”

He blushed at her teasing, deciding to get back at her by plucking it off. Her cheeks puffed out. “Aw, you’re no fun.”

“Next time get it to-go,” Liam teased back, flicking the rice away.

One might look at how calm and composed Liam was and how excited and energetic Vicky was and deem the two to be incompatible, but Liam knew it was far from the truth. He loved how animated Vicky was; it complemented his rigid personality perfectly. It was a childish nature that he could never match or understand, and while Polly was just as animated, Vicky had a charm about her that he couldn’t help but admire.

He had a way of calming her down and being rewarded with endearing quiet moments, while she livened up his life and created positive memories both could enjoy. They were the definition of ‘opposites attract’ and Liam cherished every moment they had together. Also, it didn’t hurt their chances either that neither had to worry about growing old or dying from age.

Glancing at the clock, Liam sadly smiled as he got up from his seat. “We should leave now if we wish to stand a chance of getting back before the bell rings.”

“Hmm, fine,” Just as Liam bent down to pick up his umbrella did Vicky slam her hands on their table. “I want this exact order, your whipped cream and strawberry dessert, and as much strawberry syrup you have on hand!”

She grinned madly at Liam, his face twisting in a mad blush. He knew exactly what she was going to say next. “ _To-go_!”

~

Midnight couldn’t come any faster. While being punctual was something Liam detested on account of it being the social norm to do so, this was an exception. Since Vicky had moved in with him three months ago, their relationship had gone from an experiment to a deep and loving partnership, which Liam couldn’t be happier about. Even if he still couldn’t get used to Vicky’s chirpy personality right after he woke up.

After making sure the floor wasn’t still sticky with strawberry syrup, Liam left with ticket in one hand a basket of silk, yarn and knitting needles in the other. The location Vicky gave him had him end up at a run-down theater, with the sign broken and cobwebs lining everywhere corner. He parked his car on the side, noticing not another soul save for the ticket collector in the booth.

This was more obscure than Liam thought, awkwardly leaving his car. It had his mind racing at the idea that he was about to witness something no one else might ever see, but he was also concerned with the lack of an audience. He knew how much Vicky loved the spotlight and wouldn’t want to see her so dejected.

“May I see your ticket?” Liam paused when he noticed the monster asking him at the booth.

A confused look overcame him. “Oz?” The fear sheepishly smiled through his eyes, wearing a more than dusty uniform. “You work here?”

“Gotta make a living, you know?” His voice was as awkward as he looked. Probably because he worked at a possible haunting grounds or a spider’s paradise. With a shrug, Liam brushed off the coincidence and handed him his ticket.

“Enjoy the show,” Was all Oz said as Liam slipped inside.

Silence.

There were no lights to be seen, which was not a problem for Liam, but this was turning more into a shady setup than a romantic showing. Liam put his guard up in case his prediction was right, floating through the dusty and forgotten lobby. He finally noticed a light down the hall to this right, leading to the only open doors where more light streamed.

A single light shined down center stage, the rest of the theater bathed in black. Liam took a seat in the front row, setting his basket down. Not a minute passed before the speakers set on stage blared out a voice that was definitely Amira’s. “Welcome to the Roswell Theater of 1957! We’re so happy everyone could make it.”

Liam checked the audience again to confirm he was indeed the only one there. “And now, without further ado, The Melancholy Days of Christoff Angoul!”

Vicky stepped lively onto the stage, her hair done back in a bun as she wore an old suit styled in the 1600’s. The light shining down on her almost seemed heavenly, Liam unashamed to let a loving look cross his features. “My name is Christoff Angoul and I live a horrible life!”

She threw one arm dramatically over her forehead, her other arm hidden behind her body. “My family cares not for the deep, burning passion inside my soul, only what I can contribute to our gentlemen status! My dear sister was wedded to a cruel aristocrat and taken to another country, leaving me with our abusive father! Trapped in this vicious cycle of hate and pressure, will I ever break free?”

Liam half-heartedly chuckled, he could more than relate. Vicky’s left arm suddenly sprung up, a sock puppet covering her hand. The googly eyes bounced while the thick, drawn on eyebrows were raised in anger. It also wore its own tiny suit, the puppet shaking while Vicky lowered her voice. “Christoff! There you are; you’re not supposed to be out here playing games! You’re going to take over the family business someday so all your time should be devoted to that!”

“But father,” Vicky cried out. “I long to be something more than a gentleman! My anguish bleeds on paper, my fingers itch to paint!”

“It’s not your destiny to be an artist! Now move or I’ll get out the paddle!”

“Yes, father …” With loud stomps, Vicky trudged off stage.

Liam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, remembering events long past. Nothing happened for a solid two minutes and Liam was getting a little concerned when Vicky ran back out. She had thrown a torn blanket over her clothes. “Father will never find me like this! Disguised as the diseased, I shall carry on with my dreams as an artist! I will capture every sunrise and sunset! I will sketch every raw emotion! My calling, no, my muse is my life!”

From there Vicky continued onward with the play, from Christoff meeting a stranger in the alleyways that he befriends to mentoring under a few elite artists in his town. All the while Liam sat, growing more intrigued and perplexed about how much he and Christoff were alike beat by beat. It wasn’t until Christoff was attacked and ran into a vampire that it dawned on Liam.

This was his story. The only living soul he’d ever told it to be now on stage, playing it out with sock puppets.

It quieted all thoughts.

He sat and watched Vicky go through his life in small snippets, with her rushing on and off stage to change wardrobe and props. He watched her shout on top of a stool as Brian, who wasn’t hiding at all, rocked a cardboard boat while thunder played in the background. He saw her dance to lively music with a dolled up sock puppet and her cry in the next scene with the puppet lying on the ground.

Just when Liam realized what scene Vicky was going to play next she’d come back on stage, face buried in her phone and wearing his getup. So that’s why he couldn’t find his extra pair of clothes.

Her right arm had a sock puppet dressed like her, holding a food tray in its pipe cleaner arms. “Lalala, happy happy me!”

She rammed the sock puppet into her head, “Whoops!”

A plate of spaghetti fell from the top of the stage, missing Vicky’s head entirely. She awkwardly grinned, picked up some of the food and slapped it onto her head, suddenly grimacing. “Augh!”

“Oops, sorry!” Sock-puppet Vicky shouted. “I didn’t look where I was going!”

“I suggest doing that next time!” Vicky-Liam growled. “You’ve gone and ruined my clothes.”

“I can clean them!” The sock puppet tugged on her shirt. “Let’s go to the bathrooms!”

“I don’t want your help!” But Vicky hopped on one foot as she let her puppet drag her off stage. Liam chuckled as he heard running water and soap bubbles blown on stage along with her sputtering.

It was the first time they’d ever met, remembering that horrific event of her taking his shirt off and hand washing it for him. By the end, he was soaking wet, frazzled, and embarrassed, but now he only looked back with a snicker.

She went through other events the two had together, like when Vicky baked him a ‘sorry’ cake and Scott getting food-poisoning when Liam denied it but Scott took a slice. There was the time when they had to work on a history project together, with the two becoming fast friends when they decided to take a journey to the country they were assigned. He laughed when Vicky started making out with the sock puppet to reenact their first kiss in the bathrooms and blushed profusely when she tried to imitate their first round of sex at his apartment.

All through this Vicky hadn’t been wrong about anything. Aside from the names. It moved him deeply to see how much she paid attention to all the small details, feeling as though he was experiencing those times all over again. He’d never felt so beloved and loved when suddenly sock puppet Vicky produced a tiny plastic ring. “Edward, will you marry me?”

“Izzy,” Edward breathed. “This is so sudden but … of course I’ll marry you.”

Vicky and the sock puppet embraced, her voice returning to normal. “And they lived happily ever after … but there’s one couple that still needs theirs.”

Tossing puppet Vicky into the darkness, Vicky let her hair down to show off prominent curls that only a curling iron could achieve. She worked off his own clothes to show the glittering white dress she’d hidden underneath, heels sparkling.

A sudden light fell down on Liam, spooking him as his cheeks grew hot. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Her heels clicked in the silence as she produced her own ring, only this one was real. It shimmered in the light, a purple and blue gemstone side by side as she sat down at the edge of the stage.

Her eyes were shimmering, full of love and eagerness. “Liam De Lioncourt … will you marry me?”

He felt like he’d been hit head-on by a train.

She did. She asked. This was _real_. All her shenanigans, all her hard effort put into this moment. It shocked him so much that he couldn’t remember if he had a mouth to speak and a brain to think. He felt overwhelmed in every sense.

“Did …” He finally found his voice, along with a nauseating feeling in his stomach. “Did you orchestrate all of this just to ask me that?”

“Pretty much,” Vicky shrugged. “I wanted this to be special and what better way than to reflect on all our wonderful moments with sock puppets?”

The light above him felt like the sun. “H-How long have you been planning this?”

“Just two days. Finding all the costumes was really hard, so me and Brian just made them!”

The low groan from the back of the stage told Liam how he felt about that.

Slowly, the sickening stomach churned into giddiness and wonder. He had found his mind. “I can’t believe you remembered all of that about me.”

“Course I would. That was a part of you that you felt comfortable sharing with me.” Had a halo formed over her head? All he could do was keep staring into her beautiful eyes and luscious lips. This angel that was asking him for his hand.

Liam had no way to expect this. It was amazing, thrilling, the most wonderful thing to ever happen to him. But how to say it? How to convey his emotion? Could he really state it in a few words? Or a gesture?

That shimmer in her eyes started to lose hope, her voice deflating. “You’re not saying anything … was it too much? Did … did I misread our relationship?”

Liam acted without thinking and suddenly she was in his arms, lips crashing onto hers. It didn’t take a rocket scientist for her to understand what was going on and wrap her arms around his back, moaning loudly into their declaration of love.

When they parted it was with panting, having to hold his entire being back just to get out the words. “Yes,” He breathed, his hand caressing her hair as he stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. “Yes I’ll marry you.”

Bubbles of tears fell down her cheeks, the shimmer returning. “I’m so happy.”

They dove back in for another heartfelt kiss. For the first time since he became a vampire, his heart felt like it had come back to life only to beat like wedding bells. It was corny as hell but he wouldn’t have wanted to feel any other way.

“Ey, congrats!” Liam felt the moment stolen when he heard Amira cheer them on. He looked over to notice Oz, Brian, and Amira coming on stage, clapping.

“Thanks, guys!” Vicky sobbed. “I’m getting married!”

“Hell yeah you are!”

“Congrats Vicky!”

“Mazel tov or something.”

Their applause died when their faces fell into a dull trance. Vicky didn’t understand what was going on until she noticed the glow in the corner of her eyes. Liam’s voice was stern. “ _Go home_.”

“Liam!” Vicky glared at him when she knew it was safe, her friends leaving the way they came. “They can stay and celebrate with us!”

She yelped when Liam pushed her down onto the stage, the light bathing them. He kissed up her neck, stealing her lips from time to time. She moaned at his touch. “Victoria, I cannot express how happy I am at this moment. No words can justify my love for you, so no words shall be said. I’ll express how I feel right now, only with you.”

“Oh my god,” Vicky’s cheeks blushed red, suddenly laughing. “You want to screw right here? Right now? And I thought I was the kinky one.”

“Got a problem with it?” Liam cocked an eyebrow, his teasing smirk returning to him.

Vicky propped herself up on her elbows, grabbing one of his hands. She slid her ring onto his ring finger and kissed his nose, smirking back. “No. I don’t. I love you, Liam.”

His heart throbbed again, losing his hold in their struggle for dominance while Vicky just grinned. He sighed and continued kissing her, tuning the rest of the world out and focusing only on his fiancé. “I love you too.”


End file.
